Regular Double Dare
by bendervsdafailwhale
Summary: The Regular Show gang is stuck inside due to rain. They then all begin to play a dare game. STORY WILL BE RANDOM AT PARTS.
1. Chapter 1

Rigby - OH MY GOD, IM SOOO BORED!

Mordecai - Whatever dude at least it isnt a thu-

The sound of thunder made everybody jump. It had been raining for 3 hours now. The outside of the pourch was floaded, the cable and internet went out, and nothing to do.

Benson - As you were saying? No thunder storm?

Mordecai - ...

Rigby - WAIT! I have an idea!

Everybody - O_O?

Rigby - We can play double dare!

Mordecai - You mean that Nickelodeon 90's TV show?

Rigby - NO! I mean we dare each other to-

Benson - HELL NO. You want to know what happened the last time I played double dare?

Everybody - Yes.

Benson - UUUGGGHH fine... When I was 12 years old I got my brothers together and got some friends together and-

Pops - AHAHAHA! I didnt know you had brothers!

Benson - Yes Pops, I have 2 brothers.

Mordecai - Were you the youngest?

Benson - No, I was the middle child. We are all a year apart.

Rigby - Enough chit-chat! Lets get da daring on!

Mordecai - I dare first.

Rigby - FFFFFFFFFFFFFF...

Mordecai - Okay...Hmmmm..OH I got one! Okay, I dare Benson to...eat his own balls XD!

Benson - ...DA FUKE?

Mordecai and Rigby started laughing uncontrollably. Rigby, his eyes tearing up from all the laughing, walks slowly toward Benson.

Rigby - Benson! Its a dare! You cant back out!

Benson - UUGGHH! FINE! Ill be in the bathroom.

Benson walked into the hallway, turns left, walks into the bathroom, closes the door, and locks the door.

About 5 minutes later, Benson comes out of the bathroom chewing bubblegum.

Everybody - O_O... LOL! XD!

Benson began to blush and sat down on the couch, looking pissed off.

Rigby - Okay, my turn to dare. I dare Pops to...

Rigby walked over to Pops and whispered something in his ear. Pops started giggling, looking at Benson.

Benson - Huh?

Pops scooted over to Benson, giving him a big hug. Benson began blushing, his gumballs turning light pink.

Benson - Okay Pops, I cant beeath...

Pops let go of Benson.

Pops - Ooaps!

Benson - Okay, I dont care what the hell you say, Im going to dare now.

Mordecai - Fine.

Benson - Okay... You guys might hate me for life but... GUESS WAT? I DONTS GIVE TO SHITS XD!

Mordecai and Rigby - ...

Benson - Okay, I dare Mordecai and Rigby to kiss for at least 10 seconds.

Mordecai and Rigby looked like they were about to kill Benson. They both looked like they were having seizures.

Benson - Its a dare, you cant back out of it!

Mordecai and Rigby began to blush and make out.

10 seconds later...

Benson - Okay you can sto-

Mordecai and Rigby pulled away and ran in different directions. Rigby ran into the bathroom, barfing in the toliet. Mordecai ran into the kitchen, pulled the sink hose into his mouth, and started rinsing and repeated for about 5 minutes.

Benson - Wow...that was dramatic.

The bluejay and raccoon sat back down on the couch next to Benson and Pops, panting like they had ran a marathon.

Benson - Okay Pops, it's your time to dare now.

Pops - GOOD SHOW! JOLLY GOOD SHOW! Okay, I hope I dont strawberry jam this up! Okay I dare Muscleman and H5G to hug! HAHHAHAHAHA!

Mordecai - Wait... WERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!

Muscleman - Your mother...

Muscleman hugged H5G without saying a word.

H5G - I dare Skips to-

Benson - WERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM!

H5G - Your mother...

Benson - ...My mom is dead.

Everybody - O_O...

Benson - What? Im not the only person with a missing mother or father.

Rigby - True.

H5G - Okay, I dare Skips to punch Benson as hard as he can.

Benson gulped. He said preyed for a minute to himself, kissing a secret cross neckless around his neck.

Mordecai - So Benson and Skips are playing punchies bacily?

H5G - Yeah.

Rigby - DUDE! Were did you get that sweet cross neckless?

Rigby got close to Benson trying to grab the cross neckless.

Benson - DONT TOUCH IT! ITS THE ONLY THING THAT WAS IN MY MOTHERS JEWLERY BOX AFTER SHE WAS KILLED!

Everybody - ...


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai - Okay Benson, are you ready?

Benson - I guess.

Mordecai - Okay the...WAIT. Punch me as hard as you can so I wont know you aren't a total wimp like Rigby.

Rigby - IM RIGHT HERE!

Benson punched Mordecai on the arm as hard as he could. There was a huge purple brose left in the spot Benson punched Mordecai.

Mordecai - Dude that really hurt D:.

Rigby - Benson goes first.

Benson punched Skips as hard has he could. Skips looked like nothing happened. Skips raised his fist and launched it at Benson. Benson's eyes seemed to disappear. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

Benson - Mother...

After about 5 minutes of crying, Benson was fine. His eye was swollen shut and was black. Pops was hugging Benson after the dramatic punch. Benson had a icepack on is left, swollen eye.

Benson - This is why I dont like punchies.

Mordecai - I still cant believe you were crying...

Benson - SHUT THE HELL UP! I WASNT CRYING DAMN IT! I WAS WEEPING! CRYIN IS FOR LADIES!

Benson grabbed a baseball and threw it at Mordecai. The baseball exploded.

Everybody - O_O!

Benson - Ummm...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

Musleman - No idea bro...

H5G - That is the coolest thing Ive ever seen...

Rigby - How did you do that?

Benson - I DONT KNOW! I JUST THREW A BASEBALL!

After an hour of figuring out what happened, Skips found out that there was a time bomb in the baseball ( God knows how that got there ), leaving a giant gap in the corror of the house.

Mordecai - Thank God that I doged that thing.

Rigby - I know right.

Rigby ran outside checking to see if anyone or anything was killed. Rigby saw a young boy at the age 8, squished were the wall fell.

Rigby - I think you killed Kenny.

Benson's eyes opened. He remembered that when he was 12, his best friends name was Kenny. Benson ran over to were Rigby was and took a look.

Benson - Whoo?

Rigby - A South Park character.

Benson - Oh that damn show.

Mordecai - Okay, I guess its Skips time to dare.

Skips - Okay then. I dare Margret to...

Everybody - WERE ARE THESE PEOPLE COMING FROM!

Margret - Hey Mordecai! I saw this giant gap in the wall and came to check out what happened. How you doing?

Mordecai - Good, there was a ticking time bomb in a baseball Benson threw and the wall exploded. We are playing Double Dare.

Margret - Cool! Can I play?

Mordecai - Sure! Skips is daring.

Skips - As I was saying, I dare Margret to hug Eileen.

Margret hugged Eileen. Rigby thought in his head " This fucking slut just HAD to be here didnt she? I fucking hate Eileen's guts -_- ".

Eileen - Hey Rigby!

Rigby was startled by Eileen's voice and stopped thinking about how much she hated her.

Rigby - Oh hey Eileen.

Margret - I dare Eileen to...

Margret whispered the dare into Eileen's ear. Rigby looked really suspicious.

Rigby - Uhh what was the da-

Before Rigby could finish his sentence, Eileen was hugging Rigby as tight as she could, kissing is cheeks. Rigby began blushing and thinking in his mind " OH GOD SHE IS RAPING ME!". Eileen finally let go after 2 minutes. When Eileen let go of Rigby, Rigby's tail, ears, and left eye began to twitch.

Rigby - IM FINE...

Everybody began giggling.

Eileen - Okay I dare Mordecai to kiss Margret on the lips.

Mordecai's face turned bright red looking up at Margret.

Mordecai - UH,UH,UH-

Rigby - JUST DO THE DARE YOU PUSSY!

Rigby began to punch Mordecai as hard as he could. Mordecai kicked Rigby into the door. Rigby's face hit the door as Pops watched, laughing, hugging Benson, who was blushing.

Mordecai - SHUT UP!

Rigby - ._.

Mordecai kissed Margret on the lips, blushing.

Pops began giggling and blushing while Rigby just started with a derp face on his face.

Mordecai - TAKE THAT RIGBY!

Mordecai slapped Rigby, throwing him toward Eileen. Eileen caught Rigby.

Eileen - Hi Rigby 3!

Rigby let out a little whimper and began struggling to get out of Eileen's tight grip. Two little children ran into the house.

Stan - OH MY GOD YOU KILLED KENNY!

Kyle - YOU BASTARDS!

The two little boys ran out of the house, carrying the remains of the orange hoodie.

Benson - That was random.

Pops -LAUNGAGE BOYS!

Cartman - Kiss my ass old man!

Everybody looked stunned at what the fat ass little boy had said. Benson stared at Pops nodding. Pops ran toward the little boy and kicked him in the face. Everybody started.

Pops - NOBODY CALLS ME AN ' OLD MAN ' AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Kyle and Stan ran away, dragging Cartman by the arms.

Rigby - Old man.

Everybody - O_O!

Pops - IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAAA!

Rigby - Oh SHIT!

Pops used shoop da woop!

ITS SUPER AFFECTIVE!

Rigby fainted!

Pops grew to lvl 9,001!

Everybody stared.

Everybody - Pops, this isnt a meme fanfiction...this is a daring fanfiction and there is no pokemon no meme's allowed.

Pops - Oh I see...

Pops used CPR for 5 minutes until Rigby came back to life. Rigby woke up from being dead after 5 minutes.

Rigby - WHAT HAPPENED?

Mordecai - You fell asleep.

Rigby - Oh.

Muscleman - Actually you-

H5G slapped Muscleman.

Muscleman - WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRO?

H5G - Dont let him know what really happened.

Muscleman - Fine -_-

Rigby was confused, but he didnt care. He just dared again forgetting what Muscleman and H5G were saying.

Rigby - Okay now...I dare Eileen to kiss Margret.

Everybody stared at Rigby like he was on shrooms.

Benson - UMMM...

Pops - BAD SHOW!

Muscleman - UH UH UH UH

H5G - Dude, thats hard core.

Mordecai - ...

Skips - ...

Kenny's spirit came out of the squished body, with his hood off, his blond hair looking crazy.

Rigby - HAHAHA! HE WAS BLONDE?

Benson - My oldest brother is blonde.

Rigby - But your older brother is cool! This is a 8 year old who wears an orange hoodie all the time!

Kenny - ...

Kenny's spirit began to rise into the sky.

Benson - That was random.

Pops - Indeed.

Rigby - Well then...ARE YOU GOING TO DO THE DARE EILEEN XD?

Everybody blushed staring at Rigby.

Eileen - Anything for you Rigby!

Rigby was thinking in his mind " OH MY GAWD LESBIANISIM!".

Eileen kissed Margrets cheek. They both began blushing.

Benson got a nose bleed. He began covering his nose, with the blood still bursting out all over the place, and blood dripping down his arms. Benson fainted face down off the couch 30 seconds after.

Pops - BENSON? BENSON?

Pops began crying shaking Benson's shoulder. Benson came to soon after.

Benson - Uh...what happened?

H5G - You got a nose bleed and fainted.

Benson - Is that even possible?

H5G - I have no idea.

Muscleman - Probably not.

Mordecai - It doesn't matter anyway, your not even human.

Rigby - Oh yeaah...your a gumball machine.

Benson - And your a raccoon who eats out of the trash.

Skips - And we are having a pointless random conversation.

Mordecai - Yeah, lets continue with the daring. I dare Benson to do a backflip.

Benson - Okay.

Benson ran toward a wall still in contact, ran half way up, and flipped backwards.

Mordecai - UH KOOL! How did you do that?

Benson - My brother taught it to me when I was 10.

Rigby - Your LUCKY! You got a cool older brother!

Benson -...my younger brother taught this to me.

While Benson wasnt looking, Rigby ran toward Benson, trying to grab the cross neckless around his neck. Benson saw what Rigby was trying to do out of the corror of his eye. Benson bitch slapped his hand and kicked him in the balls.

Benson - NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR YOUR FIRED!

Rigby began to hold his crotch in pain. A small tear went down his face.

Rigby - WHATS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?

Benson - This was my moms when she was my age.

Rigby - How old are you?

Benson - Im 36.

Pops - REALLY?

Benson - Yes. Okay Im daring again. I dare Rigby to go streaking.

Everybody stared.

Mordecai - IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

Rigby tore off the top part of his fur.

Skips - Apparently it is.

Mordecai - SO ALL THESE YEARS IVE BEEN WEARING MY FUR IN THE SHOWER?

Rigby - I just found this out to man I know how it feels.

Mordecai ripped off the top of his feathers, looking like a sweater.

Mordecai - OH. SHIT.

Rigby walked outside and ripped off the bottom part of his fur. Purple underwear were showing.

Everybody began to laugh.

Rigby - Wow.

Rigby ripped off the underwear. Benson quickly cover Pop's eyes.

Rigby ran up and down the streets, scared for his life that the cops could come at anytime. After done running around the block, Rigby came back and put his underwear and fur back on.

Mordecai - Dude your lucky that the cops didnt come.

Rigby - I know.

Mordecai - Okay who wants to dare now?

Muscleman - ME.

Mordecai - Okay, dare.

Muscleman - I dare Benson to hug Rigby and rub the top of his head.

Benson - Why?

Muscleman - JUST DO IT!

Benson - FINE.

Benson crouched down next to Rigby and hugged him. He then began to rub his head.

Rigby - *Puuuuuurrrrr*

Benson - O_O

Rigby's ears began to twitch back and forth. Rigby then began to fall asleep.

Benson - What was the point of that?

Muscleman - You'll find out when he wakes up.

About 2 hours later, Rigby woke up and crawled into Benson's lap and began purring.

Benson - RIGBY!

Rigby snapped out of pretending to be a kitten.

Benson - IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOUR FIRED!

1 hour went by. Everybody was wondering when the power would come back on.

Rigby fell asleep leaning on Benson. Benson fell asleep leaning on Pops. Everybody seemed to be leaning on somebody. Pops woke up to hearing the computer turn on.

Pops - Huh?

Pops wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He noticed something. The rain had stopped and the power was back on. Pops began shaking Benson's shoulder.

Pops - Wake up my good man! The power came back on!

Benson woke up.

Benson - Huh?

Pops - The power is back on and the rain stoped!

Benson - Thank God! Now I can go home and feed my cat!

Benson put his jacket that had the Russian flag on it and walked outside of the giant hole.

Everybody woke up and began cheering.

Mordecai woke up to hearing people cheering.

Mordecai - Huh? What did I miss?

Skips - The power came back on!

Muscleman - FINALLY! AFTER LIKE 5 HOURS!

H5G flew away with Muscleman back to their trailer. Mordecai and Rigby walked up the stairs and went went into their rooms to go bed. Pops walked into his room and lied down on his soft bed and fell asleep. Margret and Eileen went back come.

THE ENDZ!


End file.
